there's a road calling you to stray
by particularly good finder
Summary: The days of summer slip away so quickly; sometimes all they need is a place to get away.


**I know I have a lot of prompts to be filling, but thanks to all that were sent in, my writer's block is dissipating, and I was struck with inspiration! Just a short little nothing, but I needed to write it in celebration (mourning) of the end of summer.**

_Roads go ever ever on_

_Under cloud and under star,_

_Yet feet that wandering have gone_

_Turn at last to home afar._

_-J.R.R. Tolkein_

The sun had set behind the trees, leaving the stumbling, laughing teenagers in semi-darkness as they ventured back towards home. Rachel led the way (of course), pulling Matt behind her. The others scoffed at her domineering attitude, but Matt just smiled quietly, laughing good-naturedly.

Mike wrapped his arms around Brittany's and Santana's shoulders, pecking the former on the cheek. She smiled, almost shyly, snaking her arm around his waist. Santana mimicked her best friend, and the two girls' pinkies linked together.

Quinn and Mercedes held on to each other, laughing and squealing as they tripped blindly over the rocks and branches. Quinn brushed the sweaty hair from her forehead, giggling as her friend missed a stepping-stone and fell into the shallow creek. Mercedes huffed and pulled Quinn down next to her, splashing her with the murky water. The girls shrieked and played, Quinn chasing Mercedes past Mike and his girls, to where Matt and Rachel were walking. Puck, who had been talking with the girls, just sighed, amused, shoving his hands into his pocket.

Tina walked shyly by herself, noticing everyone else had paired together. Artie had opted out of the "fun-filled hike", as his wheelchair wasn't equipped for off-road adventures. Puck noticed, and waited up for the bashful girl, draping his arm around her shoulder casually. He liked Artie; the kid understood what Puck was about, and they shared a love of Call Of Duty and Super Mario Brothers. Tina was Artie's girl, therefore Puck liked her too.

She smiled at him, blush visible in the moonlight. Puck smirked and held out his hand to help her cross the slippery rocks. Tina walked slowly, grateful for the warm presence behind her and the strong hand guiding her. She lost her footing once, falling back safely into Puck's chest. He laughed and made some jibe at towards her coordination, but Tina saw past it and thanked the taller boy sweetly.

Behind them Finn and Kurt were deep in conversation. No one was sure about _what_, exactly, but this had become a frequent occurrence over the summer, so no one bothered the almost-stepbrothers as they talked.

Finn stood in the middle of the creek, feet getting soaked, and hoisted Kurt clear across the streaming water, from one side to the other. Tina smirked, looking back, realizing how upset Kurt would be to accidentally get his feet wet.

For the small boy, it was bad enough that he had to walk around the woods in the hot weather, getting sweaty and dirty. But today had been surprisingly fun, even if he tore his jeans at the knee tripping over a rock.

Finn ruffled his friend's hair, staring at the sky. The entire group swiveled their heads toward the heavens, and a collective gasp could be heard.

The stars were beautiful. Out in the woods, away from the town, there were a million of the tiny white drops; so many they over-powered the blackness. Matt whispered something to Rachel, pointing at the sky. She smiled, clasping her hands together as she followed his gaze.

Quinn stopped tormenting Mercedes, taking her hand instead, smiling sweetly. The friends leaned their heads together, giggles subsiding. Mike had a look of pure amazement on his face as he watched the stars, moving away from the two girls. Santana and Brittany moved in closer, holding on to each other lovingly as they followed behind Mike.

Puck brushed a strand of hair from Tina's face, then hoisted the light girl onto his back so she could be closer to the beautiful objects. She laughed and objected at first, but the view was even better from her new height, and she quickly forgot any awkwardness she felt.

Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt, grinning up at the sky. The smaller boy sighed in content, closing his eyes. He let the warm air surround him, fill him up with the fading smells of summer and freedom. For once he didn't care how messy his hair was, or the fact that the mosquitoes were eating him alive. Here he was, in the middle of nowhere with his best friends and almost-brother, no bullies or bigots to tear him down.

The fireflies swarmed them slowly, until the group was surrounded. Brittany laughed in child-like wonder as they appeared and disappeared, reaching out to grab at them. Quinn hugged Mercedes tighter, then pulled Matt and Rachel into their hug-fest. Mike pulled Brittany and Santana with him as he squeezed in next to Matt. Tina reached out to touch one of the glowing bugs, staring in amazement as Puck showed her the two he had caught in his cupped hand. He let them go as the girl slid from his back, both joining the hugging circle.

Kurt stared at the fireflies, smiling sadly. Finn knew that look – his friend was remembering his mom, no doubt. The tall boy's heart ached, so with all his strength he pulled Kurt with him into the circle of hugs, until they were all a crushed piled of laughing and crying and hugging and kissing. One-by-one they untangled themselves, dirty and happy and mourning the end of a beautiful summer.

And then they had reached their cars, and the real world. Kurt drove off first, Mercedes waving from his passenger seat. Santana hopped into Matt's car, who kissed Rachel on the cheek before driving after Kurt. Rachel left with Tina and Brittany, then Puck drove Quinn home. Mike waved at Finn as he peddled away on his bike, leaving the tall boy in the dark with his car.

At last Finn turned on his car, lights illuminating the trees ahead. With one last longing glance at the woods, he drove off after his friends, leaving the rest of summer behind him.


End file.
